This application relates generally to an assembly and electrical interconnect method for the assembly of diagnostic imaging sensor systems.
More specifically, this application relates to an electrical interconnect device and system for a medical imager having a radiation sensor and one or more substrates.
In the field of Medical Imaging, all modalities employ sensors to gather, interpret and process specific stimulus. These sensors are typically comprised of a plurality of discrete sensors interconnected in such a manner as to provide a composite representation of the stimulus. Of particular importance is the ability to package sensors in such a manner that the maximum signal is derived from the stimulus. Depending on the modality, maximization of the signal may be achieved by packing these sensors tightly together to provide the highest level of geometric efficiency. In one modality, single and dual photon Nuclear Medicine, a large array of discrete sensors is typically employed to image an area up to 0.5 m2.
Example diagnostic imaging systems and methods that could use the disclosed invention are described in one or more of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/101,673 filed on Apr. 8, 2005; Ser. No. 11/140,337 filed on May 27, 2005; Ser. No. 11/140,336 filed on May 27, 2005; and Ser. No. 11/171,028 filed on Jun. 30, 2005; and co-pending utility application attorney docket number 37087US1, filed on Sep. 30, 2005; each incorporated herein by reference for all that they teach.
The sensors of traditional systems are typically assembled from photo-multiplier tubes (PMTs) or small semiconductor sensors. Each sensor is typically connected to a current or voltage amplifier then sent to additional processing electronics to provide the composite representation. Additionally, PMTs require an excitation voltage on the order of 1000 volts to provide the acceleration potential for photon multiplication. It is necessary to place and align these sensors in a registered manner, typically independent from the read-out electronics used to process the sensor output.
Traditional methods have employed discrete wires, connectors, and cable assemblies to transmit signals to and from the individual image sensors. Typically, interconnections were made directly from a PMT to an amplifier assembly. A cable assembly comprised of multiple single conductor wires is used to interconnect the PMT to the amplifier. Another method has the PMT connected to amplifier electronics and then the amplifier output is transmitted via a cable assembly to the processing electronics. It also requires a separate connector/cable assembly to interconnect the high potential excitation voltage.
These methods require substantial manual assembly and are prone to error. Secondly, the volume required for the wire assemblies precludes higher density packaging. Maintenance of these systems is problematic in that the service engineer must partially disassemble the detector to work on the system.
An interconnect scheme and assembly method would be useful that provides the ability to construct the sensor array in such a manner as to permit ease of assembly, improved signal clarity, and compact construction, and accurate alignment of sensors interconnects. Further useful would be sensors, mechanical components, and electronic subassemblies all packaged together in a monolithic assembly.